Naoko
by ninja-kitty-13
Summary: Naruto hates Sasuke but for some reason all the girls loved Sasuke. In an attempt to find out why Naruto pretends to be a girl in order to get close to Sasuke. Slight NaruxSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Decision

The day before the graduation exam and Naruto was busy with other things. He was going to paint up the Hokages' faces but then he heard a group of girls talking about Sasuke. It happened often. Many of the girls around the village talked about Sasuke and it was usually about how amazing he is. What made this time different was that one of the girls was Sakura. Naruto liked Sakura but Sakura liked Sasuke.

Naruto went to the forest to think about what to do. He paced around grumbling about how annoying Sasuke was. He couldn't stand Sasuke but he had to figure out why the girls were so attracted to him. The only way to do that was to get close to him and stalking Sasuke was not an option. Sasuke would notice him too easily if he did that. Instead Naruto had to come up with a disguise to be around him more.

Naruto paced for a long time occasionally stopping to have a random out burst about how annoying Sasuke was. Naruto's sexy no jutsu wouldn't work because it still looked like him. He needed something different. Naruto needed to start from scratch, make himself a completely new appearance. The problem was coming up with a new look. He paced around fuming. Smoke would probably be coming out of his ears if he thought any harder.

He suddenly stopped pacing and tried a disguise. This one was female about his age with long brunette hair and green eyes. Naruto made sure the figure wasn't as curvy as the sexy no jutsu was so that it blended in better. He looked at his reflection in the water trying to decide if it would work. Naruto checked his cheeks to make sure he had the odd makes covered up as well. He turned around to look at himself.

"This might work," Naruto said with a grin. "Yeah this will work. Alright!" Naruto jumped slightly. In his excitement he went back to town.

Naruto started searching the town for Sasuke but spotted Iruka instead. He hid behind a building freaking out. 'I can't let him see me! I'll be in big trouble!' Naruto thought then remembered he was in disguise.

"Hey you!" Iruka called as he approached Naruto. Naruto jumped.

"W-Who me?" He asked trying to remember he didn't look like himself.

"Have you seen a kid named Naruto around? He's supposed to be in class but he didn't show up."

"No. I don't believe I have."

"Alright then." Iruka said then started to turn away then realized something. "Hey, shouldn't you be in class?"

"M-me?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. The graduation exam is tomorrow you shouldn't be slacking off." Iruka stated.

"Oh right! I'll make sure to get to class then!" Naruto stated and tried to run off.

"Hold on a moment," Iruka said and Naruto froze. "What's your name?"

"Oh, m-my name? I'm Naoko," Naruto stated.

"Alright. Get to class." Naruto let out a sigh relief as Iruka left then ran the other direction to get more distance between them.

"That was close," Naruto mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

New student

Iruka's statement made Naoko realize that Sasuke was probably still in class. Naoko got to the school when she hit her next road block. If she went in they would surely realize she wasn't a student and it would be suspicious if she was looking through the windows. She paced for a few minutes outside the school trying to decide what to do.

She looked up to see a teacher approaching her and it was too late for her to get away. The man was heading right for Naoko. "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Naoko."

The man stared at Naoko for a minute and Naoko started feeling uncomfortable. She wondered if she should run when the man spoke again. "Oh! You must be the new student that the third Hokage mentioned! Come with me, I'll take you to your class." The man said and turned towards the building.

Naoko watched the man for a moment completely shocked. It had to be Naoko's lucky day for this to happen. Naoko snapped herself out of it and followed the man who had turned to look at Naoko slightly confused.

"You must be nervous. Don't worry; I think you'll like it here." The man said and smiled at Naoko. Naoko smiled back almost wanting to laugh. The smile was different than what she was used to. It wasn't anything like those eyes that people normally looked at her with.

They reached the class room and the man opened the door and told the teacher the new student had arrived. The man gently pushed Naoko into the class room and waved. "Hope you have a good day in class," he said before shutting the door.

"So what's your name?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm Naoko," Naoko said and did the formal introduction. After that the teacher pointed her to an empty seat. She went up to it and it wasn't until she was looking down the row that she realized Sasuke was sitting there. Sasuke looked sideways and Naoko and Naoko had to use all of her willpower not to glare or yell at Sasuke.

Naoko sat down and stared forward. She paid attention in class so that she could ignore the fact that Sasuke was right next to her. Even with all of her attention on the class she still felt like Sasuke was watching her. When he finally had enough of the feeling she turned to look at Sasuke who was looking back at Naoko.

"You got a problem or something?" Naoko asked trying to stay calm and not shout. Sasuke humphed and looked back towards the front of the class. Naoko glared at him for a moment then went back to paying attention as well.


	3. Chapter 3

I think this is going to be the last short chapter or at least I'm going to try to make them longer. Just a heads up.

* * *

><p>After class Naoko felt tired from paying so much attention. Naoko started to shamble out of the school wondering if she was going to be able to keep this up. The Graduation exam was tomorrow and Naoko had to either try to become a ninja as Naoko or as Naruto because she couldn't be in two places at once.<p>

"Naoko. Naoko. Naoko!" a girl called. It wasn't until the third time that Naruto realized the person was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Naoko asked as she turned to see who it was. She turned to see several girls running up to her. Naoko's first thought was to run but she stood her ground.

"Hey do you want to hang out with us? We were going to practice for the exam tomorrow," A girl with long blonde hair asked. From what Naoko could remember the girl's name was Ino.

"Um, no thanks. I have things I need to do." Naoko said pointing in a random direction.

"What kind of things?" one of the other girls asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can help!" the blond girl said.

"Leave her alone. She's probably still getting used to this place." Sakura said as she came up to the group.

"Then we can help her with that," Ino offered. At this point Naoko started getting the feeling that they were being too nice.

"You're just mad because she was sitting next to Sasuke ino pig." Sakura said getting into Ino's face.

"You're one to talk billboard brow!" Ino shouted. The two were face to face glareing at each other. Naoko stared at them slightly surprised by this but then slowly moved away hoping none of them noticed. Once they were out of sight Naoko let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe this isn't worth it." Naoko mumbled under her breath.

"Does that mean you're giving up on going to ninja academy?" Iruka asked.

Naoko jumped and slightly screamed. She looked at Iruka horrified. "Wha- When did you get there?" Naoko asked seeing that Iruka was walking next to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to welcome you to the village. I would have sooner but I was in a bit of a hurry. For some reason I still can't find that kid though," Iruka said muttering the last part to himself.

Naoko felt slightly nervous about Iruka finding out but he didn't seem to know that Naoko was actually Naruto. "Well thank you."

"Yeah well I have to keep looking for Naruto but don't give up on ninja academy okay?" Iruka said and waved.

"Okay," Naoko said and waved back. She stood there waving even after he was gone and that decided what she was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Naoko was back in the field pacing. The test was going to be difficult especially since she didn't look like her normal self. That complicated the whole thing and she wasn't sure how it was going to work out especially if she had to make a clone. She continued to pace trying to think of a way to stay in that form while also passing the exam.

Naoko was growing annoy because she couldn't concentrate because of all of the noise. It took her a few minutes to realize she was hearing people from the village yelling. "Naruto!" she could hear clearly.

'What? But I can't be there. I'm here!' she thought to herself and went to find out what was going on. In the village a whole bunch of people were yelling at someone. Naoko couldn't see who so she pushed her way through the crowed to see what was going on. When she was at the front of the crowd she was shocked to see Naruto standing there with a giant scroll.

"What do you think you're doing you trouble maker!" one of the villagers demanded. Naruto gave an evil grin.

"I'm taking this scroll what does it look like?" Naruto said then leapt onto a roof and ran for the woods. Naoko went after him. She passed by Sasuke on the way who seemed to stop and watch her as she passed. Naoko didn't notice though because she was intent on finding out who this fake Naruto really was.

By the time she reached the forest she lost Naruto. She looked around for any signs of him but couldn't see any. She looked to her side and realized someone was behind her. She jumped away from the person and pulled out a kunai ready to fight.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded when she realized it was Sasuke.

"Trying to figure out what you're doing. You ran off in quite a hurry."

"Yeah, I did. I'm trying to find the person who ran off with the scroll." Naoko stated and turned to keep looking.

"It was Naruto. That idiot is always getting in trouble." Sasuke stated. Naoko twitched but managed not to yell at him.

"No it wasn't. That was an imposter." She stated.

"How do you know?"

"Because-" Naoko stopped for a moment. She almost blurted out that she was naruto but barely caught herself in time. "Because of how he smiled." She stated and continued further into the forest to try and lose Sasuke but he wouldn't give up.

"You could tell just from that?"

"Would you go away? Why are you so interested anyway?" Naoko asked but Sasuke didn't answer.

Naoko ended up spending a half hour trying to loose Sasuke. When she finally did she had to take a moment to catch her breath. 'What was I doing before he started following me?' she wondered for a moment but quickly remembered. When she caught her breath she ran around some more until she saw a cabin. She hid in the trees looking to see if anyone was around. The fake Naruto was in the clearing looking around. He didn't seem to notice Naoko and grinned evilly. He removed the scroll from his back then changed back to his true form.

"Mizuki sensei? But… why?" Naoko muttered to herself.

"No everyone will think Naruto stole the scroll." Mizumi said then laughed. "But I should make sure they aren't suspicious of me just in case." Mizumi tuck the scroll away in the cabin and left. Naoko watched him leave then went to retrieve the scroll.

"What's so special about this thing?" Naoko wondered allowed and opened it. "Shadow clone? Hey that might be helpful." Naoko studied the technique and practiced it a couple of times to get the idea of it. Naoko and her clone looked at each other for a moment to see if they actually looked like her. "Yeah. This has to be helpful!" The real Naoko declared as the other just grinned.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" Mizuki demanded as he came into the clearing.

"Uh- oh." Naoko though. She ran into the forest.

"Get back here!" He yelled and chased after her. Naoko's clone stood in the clearing for a moment forgotten but then she grabbed the scroll and ran after Mizumi.

Naoko dashed around the forest trying to get away from Mizumi but just wasn't able to for some reason. When Naoko was deciding which way to go Mizumi knocked her to the ground. Naoko turned to see Mizuki standing over her. "What were you doing there?" Mizumi asked again.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled. Mizuki and Naoko turned to see that Naruto had the scroll. Mizuki was mad while Naoko was confused to see Naruto.

"Give that to me!" Mizuki demanded.

"You want it? Come get it!" Naruto yelled back as he lifted the scroll above his head. He quickly put it on his back and took off. Mizuki glanced at Naoko but then went after Naruto. It took Naoko a moment to get over her confusion before she went after Naruto. She took a different path trying to cut him off or meet up with him. As she was going she almost ran head first into Sasuke.

"You're still here?" Naoko asked annoyed and surprised. Sasuke looked at her then continued going in a direction. "Hey! You could at least say something when someone is talking to you!" Naoko shouted as she stormed off after him. Sasuke ended up leading her right to Naruto and Mizuki. They were having a stare down at the moment. They didn't notice Naoko or Sasuke sneak into the area.

"Is that the fake Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"He might be. But the other one is the one who originally stole the scroll." Naoko replied. Sasuke nodded.

Mizuki suddenly charged at Naruto and Sasuke burst out of the hiding spot. His hands moved quickly as he cast a fireball that was aimed at Mizuki. Mizuki and Naruto jumped out of the way but Naruto dropped the scroll by accident.

"NO!" Mizuki yelled and charged in to grab the scroll. He grabbed the scroll and tried to put the fire out but it was already mostly ash. "You," Mizuki said turning to Sasuke, "you'll pay for that!" Mizuki pulled out a giant shuriken but before he could throw it Naoko got behind him and stabbed him in the thigh. Mizuki yelled in pain and fell to his knees as Sasuke took the Shuriken from him.

When Naruto reappeared he and Naoko beat Mizuki up so that he couldn't get away.

"That was a little over kill." Sasuke stated.

"He was pretending to be me!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other while Naoko watched. Watching it from a different perspective almost made it comical but it also made her notice how childish the fight was.

"Naruto!" Iruka said as he jumped down to where they were. "Oh, Sasuke, Naoko, you're here too? Hm? Mizuki?"

"He was pretending to be me!" Naruto stated pointing at Mizuki. Naoko sighed slightly then explained everything that happened except for the part about trying to lose Sasuke.

"Where have you been all day?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"I was training!" Naruto stated crossing his arms like he was offended.

Iruka looked at him slightly surprised. "Alright. We should get him back to the village." Iruka said looking at Mizuki. "Where's the scroll?"

"It's kind of ruined," Naoko said picking up the charred remains of the scroll.

"Alright… Well let's get back to the village."

Sasuke and Naruto ended up dragging Mizuki back while Iruka and Naoko walked behind them.

"I can't believe you all went chasing after him."

"Naoko was the one that chased after him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, she's also the one that knew he wasn't me aside from me of course," Naruto added.

"Really? That's quite impressive," Iruka said looking at Naoko. Naoko smiled slightly but also a bit awkwardly. She still didn't know how Naruto was there.

"I'll report what happened to the Hokage. You guys go home and get some rest. The test is tomorrow."

"Right," Naruto and Naoko said with a nod. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring what was going on. Iruka took Mizuki and the scroll then left. Sasuke glanced at Naoko then Glared at Naruto before turning and walking away.

Naoko turned to Naruto and stared at him for a moment. He was smiling back.

"Who are you?" Naoko asked flatly.

"Huh? I'm the clone you made earlier," naruto said pointing to himself. Naoko stared at him blankly but then remembered the clone.

"Wait, this means-" Naoko started when she realized the possibilities.

"Mmhm," Naruto said with a nod and they both started grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Naoko woke up the next morning feeling like a mess. She got up and started looking for a brush because she knew her hair was a mess. When she couldn't find one she wasn't surprised. She huffed and tried to fix her wait with her fingers. "Naruto you awake?" she asked. When no answer came she looked over to see her shadow clone was still asleep.

They had decided that she would stay in the girl form because it would be easier that way. How they figured it was easier wasn't exactly clear.

"Naruto get up." She said as she stared down at him. "HEY! Get up!" she yelled and kicked him in the side. There was a poof and Naruto was gone. Naoko stood there shocked for a moment before realizing what just happened. Naruto was a shadow clone but he was still a clone. "Oh great. This better not get ugly," she grumbled as she summoned a new clone. "Don't get hit you got that?" She told the clone.

"Hey, I'm not going to start anything," Naruto said with a grumble as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't I believe that?" Naoko muttered as she finished getting ready for the day. She stood there watching Naruto for a moment. "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

"Hey, come on it'll work!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah, it'll work; only if you don't get hit."

"I'm not going to get hit! I'm too good for that."

"You're being an idiot. Iruka hits you all the time, did you ever think about that?"

"Then I'll make sure he doesn't hit me today!" Naruto declared.

"I find that unlikely. Let's just go," she added as Naruto was about to argue more. She turned around and left the apartment. "Great, I'm arguing with myself. This is going to give me one big headache." Naoko mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked as she caught up to him.

"Nothing." Naoko sighed.

They walked to school taking different paths. Naruto took his usual path while Naoko took on that was a bit more round about. While Naoko was walking she wondered what would happen if both her and Naruto passed the exam. If that happened Naruto would not be able to keep from getting hit. Naoko stared at the ground as she tried to figure out how to get this to work.

Before she could come up with a solution she ran into someone and took a step back. "Sorry-" Naoko looked up to see Sasuke turn to face her. They stared at each other for a moment neither one of them talking.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm walking." She stated. Sasuke stared at her. "Is there something you want? If not I'm leaving." Naoko stated and walked around Sasuke towards the school. She could hear him walking behind her so she picked up her pace slightly. He picked up his pace as well which annoyed Naoko. She stopped and turned around. "Do you want something?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "Hmph," he said turning his head and walking away as if she was the one following him.

'Great and I have to sit in class with him,' she thought to her self.

When she finally did get to school she waited out front so she could talk to Naruto but he was already in class so she just went to her class. All day she kept worrying about Naruto and if he would pass the exam or not. She didn't even hear when the teacher said it was her turn to try.

"Naoko. Naoko, it's your turn."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," Naoko said getting into place. The test was making clones and lucky for her she had practiced making clones yesterday so she was able to pass with ease. At least it would look like ease to everyone else. Making a clone that took another form was not simple. If everyone knew, besides the fact that it would blow her cover, it should have been worth extra credit or something.

When class was over parents came to meet their kids and all of the kids passed and were congratulated. Naoko felt out of place so she decided to just go home. One her way out she passed by Sasuke who was all by himself. She paused and looked at him. She took too long to look because he looked back at her. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not acting like everyone else. You don't even have anyone here to congratulate you." Naoko stated.

"Neither do you," Sasuke pointed out.

They stared at each other neither one of them wanting to give information on why no one was there for them.

"You could at least smile! Come on, you just passed the exam right? That means you're a ninja!" Naoko stated. Sasuke looked very slightly surprised which had to be saying something because he was always quiet and moody. "Did you not want to become a ninja or something? You had to have a reason for doing this."

Sasuke stared a moment longer before cracking a slight smile but it wasn't a happy one. "I guess you're right," Sasuke said and walked off.

Naoko stared after him wondering, yet again, why girls liked him. She huffed and headed home hoping Naruto would be there with good news.

When Naoko got home she found Naruto looking depressed. She went over to him and stared at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't pass." Naruto grumbled.

"That's great!" Naoko said happily then realized it wasn't the best way to react. "I mean, now we don't have to worry about you getting hit and going poof right? This also means that you can do odd jobs and get us some money so we can actually take care of the two of us."

"You just want me to work so you don't have to." Naruto grumbled.

"Hey being a ninja is a job. Besides if you don't want to work you don't even need to stick around; you can just go poof," Naoko added.

Naruto sighed. "But I wanted to be a ninja."

Naoko stared at him feeling bad that he didn't pass. At the same time she realized that she did pass and they were the same person. The whole thing just gave her a headache.

"HEY! You can't just give up now can you? You've made it this far, right? On top of that I made it in. If I can make it then you can too!" Naoko felt weird giving herself a pep talk but Naruto needed it.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. I can't just give up now! I'm going to become a ninja!"

Naoko huffed knowing that this was not going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Naoko woke up and the first thing she saw was Naruto's face. She punched him in the face causing him to go poof. She sat up remembering why he was there and sighed. She thought about it for a moment then decided not to summon another one because it was going to take too much chakra to maintain if she did that every single time.

She got dressed for the day and decided she needed to do some shopping. Her clothes didn't fight right and she had some time to do that after she got her picture taken, or maybe she would go shopping first. She looked to see how much money she had and took everything to go shopping.

It wasn't until after she left her apartment that she realized that she was actually planning on going shopping. It seemed normal but it also seemed weird. Naoko shrugged it off and left. She walked around the village for a bit realizing she didn't know where a clothing store was. After circling around the village a few more times she sat down on a bench and huffed.

"Are you lost?" someone asked. Naoko turned to see Sasuke. Naoko stared at him for a moment wondering why he was talking to her. They both stared waiting for the other to talk and Sasuke ended up winning much to Naoko's annoyance.

"I'm not lost. I just don't know where to find a clothing store." Naoko stated.

"Isn't that considered lost?"

Naoko stared at him for a moment not wanting to agree with him. "Lost is when you don't know you're way around."

"You don't know where the clothing store is."

"Okay, fine, I'm lost. You can go away now," Naoko said as she got up. They stared at each other for a very long moment. "Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Because I can help you find one."

"Why would you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sasuke asked. It was hard to tell if he was getting annoyed at her or not because he always sounded slightly annoyed.

Naoko huffed and thought about it. "Yeah. Where is a clothing store?"

Sasuke turned and started walking. Naoko followed figuring that was what she was supposed to do.

"Why do you even need a clothes store?"

"I need clothes why else?"

Sasuke glanced back at Naoko but didn't say anything. Sasuke stopped and pointed at a store. "There." He said then continued walking. She looked at the store then watched Sasuke for a moment. She felt like stabbing herself for what she was about to say.

"Thank you." She called after him and went inside the store before he could turn around. She was in there for a while. It wasn't that she couldn't find clothes she liked or that fit her though; she found clothes fine. The problem was that she would probably need some _things_ that she felt too uncomfortable getting. She got close to the undergarment section but then would detour another way.

She was in there for a while when she noticed Sakura. Naoko pretended not to notice Sakura but Sakura noticed her.

"Naoko, are you shopping for clothes too?" she asked being friendly.

"Yeah," Naoko said almost shyly.

"Looks like you're done," Sakura said noticing the wardrobe worth of clothing in Naoko's arms.

"Um. Not exactly." She admitted. Sakura looked at her a moment confused. Naoko looked away but explained what the problem was. Sakura looked surprised.

"Have you never gone bra shopping?"

Naoko shook her head not wanting to go into THAT explanation. Sakura smiled at her understanding that it was a personal thing. Sakura helped her out more than Naoko was expecting. Sakura had her try on a few things and find what she needed. Once they were done Naoko thanked her and left.

Once at home Naoko wasn't sure how to feel about having the girl clothes. It was necessary but getting used to the clothes would take some time. She was worried most about the under clothes. The panties looked tiny compared to his normal boxers. She picked up a pair and stretched them slightly. Looking at them made her feel like a pervert, which she was going to have to get over or deal with if she stayed a girl. She took a deep breath and changed clothes.

Once in the new outfit she walked around slightly feeling silly and knowing she was walking funny. The underclothes were tight making her feel much different than her usual outfits made her feel. Naoko tried out some moves to see how well she could move in the clothes. To her surprise she was more flexible than she was as a guy. She found this out when she kicked at the air and lost balance causing her to nearly do the splits. Again she found herself thankful that she was not a guy. After that she walked around for a half hour before deciding she was good enough at walking to go get her picture taken.

She put her forehead protector on around her neck and left. She did the registration process trying to act normal and doing a fair job. There were a few things she was still working on, walking included, but other than that she was doing well. On her walk home she checked to see how much money she had left. After shopping she had enough money left for a bowl of ramen and went to get one in celebration of her success that day. As she was about to enter the restaurant she noticed Sasuke.

"Are you stalking me?" Naoko asked remembering how many times she'd seen him in the past two days.

"No." Sasuke stated and walked by. Naoko watched him for a moment then huffed. She went home without getting ramen because Sasuke killed her mood.


End file.
